Best friends foreverOr is it?
by Red Whirlwind
Summary: Here is my first non-One-shot Fanfic. Hope you enjoy, please review! If you want the next chapter i want to get atleast ONE review, so i know that somebody is reading this! Have a nice day ;D
1. Chapter 1 The start

In front of a breath taking sunset, with only the ocean as their witness. Two silhouettes were holding each other in a tender embrace. As they both backed up a little only to gaze into each other's eyes.

Sasuke: Hinata…

Hinata: Sasuke-kun…-She said with her a slight blush over her cheeks.

They both lean forward. As his lips collapsed with hers he felt in paradise, almost as if he were dreaming… Dreaming? As in…Daydreaming? _HOLY SHIT!_

He open his eyes only to find a pink haired young women step back a little and squeal:

Sakura: KYYYAAAA! I STOOLE SASUKE-KUN'S FIRST KISS! Oh Sasuke-kun, I always knew that deep down you loved me!

Sasuke: Agh! – He roughly brushed his school uniform's sleeve over his lips. – Haven't you got anything better to do?

Sakura: D-Demo Sasuke-kun, you kissed me back! Don't deny it!

Sasuke: Just leave me alone! You're annoying! – He said while getting up and walking out of the class room as quickly as he could. They were supposed to be having literature class with Hatake Kakashi-sensei, but he called the school saying he was sick. And since it was raining outside, the class was forced to stay inside the class room.

Ino: Why won't you just give up on him forehead? He doesn't like you! He likes someone else, ok?

Sakura: Oh ho ho! Don't tell me you think that he likes you Ino-pig!

Ino: No you dumbass! And I have a boyfriend, unlike SOME PEOPLE I KNOW!

Sakura: Why you selfish little mother-! – She was interrupted by a shy little scared voice.

Hinata: A-Ano…Ino-chan…S-Sakura-san…P-Please stop fighting.

Ino: Hinata go sit with the others I'll go to you as soon as I finish huge forehead over here!

As soon as she said that, Ino brought her fist up, as preparing to punch Sakura in the face. But something caught her arm. She turned her face to see who it was.

Chouji: Babe, it's not worth it.

Ino: But she started it!

Chouji: And you were going to finish it by breaking her face? And then getting into trouble?

Ino sighed at her boyfriend's words. She knew he was right… After all, he was ALWAYS right..

Ino: Fine… If you say so…

Chouji: Good girl. – He said smiling at her sweetly.

Sakura: Ah! I knew it! You're his little pet slut!

Ino: Says the girl who never had a boyfriend or a guy liking her. Believe me, I know. – She said while cuddling against Chouji.

Sakura: Grr! Fine! Run away like that! See if I care! – She said while stepping away furiously.

With Sakura out of the picture, Ino turned to Hinata.

Ino: You called him, didn't you? – She said as she smiled sweetly at her best friend.

Hinata: He seems to be the only one who can stop you, Ino-chan. – She said while smiling with the same tender to her best friend.

Ino: Now…ahem…don't you have a boy to follow or something like that?

Hinata: Hum?

Ino: Sasuke, Hinata! Sasuke! I know you like him! Don't deny it! And I also know he likes you back!

Hinata: Oh Ino-chan, not this again…

Ino: Yes "this again", Hinata! It's high time you got yourself around the second best guy around here there is!

Hinata smiled and looked up to her friend.

Hinata: "Second" best guy?

Ino: Well of course! I have the first, duh! – Ino responded while clinging even more to Chouji.

He loved to hear his girlfriend brag about him, so he just blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Hinata giggled, because she knew how much Ino meant those words, she and Chouji were the cutest couple she knew.

Hinata: Of course, how could I ever forget about Chouji-kun? – She replied while giggling even more.

Ino: Well the next time you forget about MY sweetheart I'll smack you on the head! – Ino said with a threatening look, but they all laughed about 3 seconds later- And I'm about to, since you're not running after a certain Uchiha! C'mon Hinata! You can just go check up on him, I mean, that's what friends do, right?

Hinata: I guess that is true… You really think I should?

Ino: I KNOW you should! Now scram! Me and teddy over here, need some alone time to ourselves! – She said while smiling happily at Chouji.

Hinata just giggled and started walking away as soon as Chouji leaned over Ino to kiss her.

_They are just so adorable together… 3 years and still together. I sure hope it lasts. Only the best for my dear friend- _Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

?: Why don't I just tell her? "I like you!" Isn't hard to say! But I would be lying…hum… "I love you"… Now there's something that's very hard to say…

Hinata: Sasuke-kun? – She said while turning a corner and finding Sasuke leaning against a wall, speaking to himself.

Sasuke: H-Hinata! – He said but immediately regained his posture – What are you doing here?

Hinata: Ano…I was looking for you…

Sasuke: And why's that? Did something happen?

Hinata: Well, I-I don't know, I just saw you running out of the classroom a-and I got worried s-so…W-What happened? I-If I may ask! – She said while trying to hide her blush with her strings of silky hair, and leaning against the wall right beside him.

Sasuke: hum… Sakura kissed me.- He said while looking up. _I can't believe I actually thought I was kissing you... _He looked at her lips. _I won't rest until those belong to me, and only me..._

Hinata: K-Kissed you? – _No wonder Ino lost her temper._ She thought to herself.- H-How?

Sasuke: Well I was daydreaming about this girl and suddenly I opened my eyes and I saw Sakura jumping…. – *He just realized* _SHIT!_ – I- I mean, I wasn't daydreaming! I-I meant-!

He stopped after he heard her giggle.

Sasuke: W-What's so funny?

Hinata: I didn't know you liked someone, Sasuke-kun! May I ask whom does you're heart belong to? – she asked smiling sweetly at Sasuke.

Sasuke: W-Why does that even matter? – He said while looking away still trying to regain his posture, but it was being a little difficult, seeing that he just screwed it up big time.

Hinata: It's just that, I'm so happy for you! – She said happily. _Yes…be happy Sasuke-kun… I-I'll try to be happy as well…I just have to know… Who? Who stole your precious heart before I did, Sasuke-kun?_

Sasuke: Oh…erm…T-Thanks… - He said rubbing the back of his neck. _This is my chance! It's now or never!_ He thought determined to himself. Then he looked back at her.

Hinata: So..? Are you going to t-tell me or what? You know your my best boy friend, you can count on me!

Sasuke: B-Boyfriend?

Hinata: Ugh! N-No! Not in that way! I meant it as best friend but a boy! – She said turning into 3 different types of read and shaking her arms trying to correct her mistake.

Sasuke: Oh… Well… You're my best girlfriend too, Hinata… - He said looking at the floor hiding his blush.

Hinata suddenly felt confident and smiled widely before raping her arms around Sasuke, hugging him.


	2. Chapter 2 A walk in the rain

**Chapter 2! :D YAY! You guys missed me, didn't ya? ;D I know you did…..**

**Thank you for the critics and so, I promise I won't write "script-like" stories in here anymore! Arigatou for the warning, I am very grateful! ^-^-**

**Well if you enjoyed chapter 1 I hope you'll like this one too! Me and Hahami (my kitty) love your reviews and such, so won't you please sent us some more? **

**Hahami: "Ano, owner, don't you think you should just get on with the story?"**

**Me: "No! Not yet!"**

**Hahami: *sighs* "Owner…The people are waiting. Please hurry."**

**Me: "Ok, ok…fine…here it is… Oh! And YamiGirl314! I will be waiting for my cookie!"**

**Hahami: "'Cause I ate the last one! ^-^-"**

**Me:" Don't remind me… So… On with the story! :D Hurray!"**

Sasuke felt the warmth of her body press against his own, it felt like heaven. He shut his eyes just to enjoy the moment, before raping his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him in that embrace.

"Onegai Sasuke-kun…"- Hinata said with a slight sense of beg in her voice, that didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. –"Just tell me who she is…M-Maybe I can help you! I'm a girl too, you know?"- She said letting go of him and stepping back a little, as she realized how she started talking to him.

"Hum… Hinata…" – he said as he sighed. _Just come back and hug me again…please…_ He begged in his own thoughts as he looked at the ground.

"O-Oh…I get it… Y-You're not ready to tell me are you?" – She said with a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah, that's probably it…"- He said while stepping forward, closer to her.-"Say, do you want to go outside?"

"B-But Sasuke-kun, it's raining!"

"Yeah I know… Do you want to go outside?"

"Of course!" – She said grabbing Sasuke's hand and starting to run through the hallways of the high school.

"_I love the rain…It washes away sadness, shame, anger…and other bad feelings…If it were up to me… It would rain everyday…__What about you Sasuke-kun? – She said with a shy smile o__n her face."_ Sasuke remembered that little shy five year old girl talking to him, like it was yesterday. He remembered every single moment he had spent with Hinata! Even if she had sneezed in the past… He remembered. As that ,now, young women (15 years old to be precise!) dragged him around the building, some memories started to flow throw his mind…

"_Sasuke-kun! Where are you?" _

"_Agh! Sasuke-kun! You scared me!" _

"_Sasuke-kun! Want to go get some ice cream with me?" _

"_Hurry Sasuke-kun! We'll be late for our first day of class! It's going to be so much fun!" _

"_S-Sasuke-kun…I-I'm scared…D-Don't let go of my hand! Please! –she said crying."_

He loved to think that that little girl depended on him. It made him feel, confident! Strong! And he would do anything to satisfy her and never let that charming smile of hers fade away, like his did before he met her.

He woke up from his dreaming when he felt something cold and wet touch the tip of his nose. Which he hated! His nose was Hinata's and Hinata's only! Not even the wind was allowed to touch it! Just like every other part of his body!

He opened his eyes to find a rain drop on tip of his nose. He rubbed it away. As he looked at Hinata, who was right in front of him but turned around, he could tell she was smiling, because she was looking up at the sky, and the rain was hitting her right in the face. She was truly a beautiful sight for sore eyes.

"Don't you just love it out here, Sasuke-kun?" – She said still looking up at the sky never letting go of his hand.

"Yeah...It's really something, isn't it?"

"Definitely." – She said, right before she let go of his hand, gently, and started walking forward in a slow and calm pace. Hinata didn't notice, but Sasuke was talking about her. And he meant every word that came out of his mouth. –"Coming?" – She said waking him up from his daydreaming.

"Oh sorry, yes."-He said speeding up his pace only to catch up with her.

Hinata then turned to Sasuke and hit him, gently, on the forehead with her fist smiling widely.

"Silly Sasuke."

He just smiled back at her. She started calling him that the first day they met, which was so long ago he couldn't even remember! There was no life before he met _his_ Hinata. That's right. _His_, and _his_ only. As soon as they turned into teenagers and puberty hit them, that he has kept Hinata under his close supervision. Especially since Ino started talking to her about cute and hot guys! When it came to that, and he was near, he would always try and change the subject.

That is, he used to. Now that Ino had her little boyfriend, she only commented on how good Chouji looked, or how nice he was. And that made Hinata happy, so he didn't really mind.

"I can't believe you still call me that, Hasty Hinata."

"I can't believe YOU still call me that! I am not hasty!" – She said blushing and shaking her arms widely.

"Wasn't that what you said right after you kicked Kiba's ass, because you thought he was a thief?" – He said with a smirk on his face. – "Poor guy, he just hugged you from behind…"

"I-I was 12 years old! I-I'm not like that anymore!"

"Suuuure…..Not…."

Hinata sighed deeply.

"You're still very silly…."

"And you're still very hasty…I guess that makes us even." – He said never taking that smile off of his face.

Suddenly the school bell rings, and they both look up at the same time. It was the last bell that they would hear ring that week. It was Friday, and Sasuke and Hinata had to run inside, through the crowd to go get their things. As they stepped outside, the rain had stopped, but they were both soaking wet.

Once out of the school they waited for Neji and Tenten. It was their "routine".

Hinata was t first to see them and wave at them.

"Nii-san! Tenten-chan! Over here!"

Neji and Tenten have been in a relationship for 2 years now; they were perfect for each other. And they weren't afraid to show it. Hinata was so glad when she heard that her beloved cousin was dating one of her closest friends.

"Hinata, Sasuke, were so sorry were late!" – Tenten said bowing her head while smiling.-" We got distracted! We didn't see you leave class. Were where you two?"

"Probably out in the rain." – Neji said giving a serious look to his little cousin. He hated when she went out in the rain. Hinata got the message, and stared at her feet.

"Yeah…Gomen nii-san." – Hinata said bowing her head. She knew why Neji hated her to go out in the rain. She just was better at forgetting about the past, then he was.


	3. Chapter 3 Naughty thoughts

**Chapter 3 guys! :D Please enjoy! And I want lots and lots of reviews got it?**

**FLASHBACK ON**

A little 6 year old Hinata was standing in the rain, yet again, looking up at the grey dark sky. The sighed deeply and then smiled, she knew somebody from above was watching her and smiling, so she decided it would be nice to smile back. She felt so calm, so free and so relaxed in the rain that she would usually forget all about the world around her. That used to be a good thing, but…

"This is so nice…otou-sama must be waiting for me…I-I better go back before he yells at me a-and…"-Hinata said putting her little hands against her chest like holding her heart –"S-Stop loving me…"

"Aww cheer up kid, you're so cute and adorable I doubt anybody could ever stop loving you." – A voice said coming from behind the young Hyuuga, scaring her for she thought she was alone. Nobody liked the woods to much; there were rumors about thieves, robberies and kidnappings happening in there, but Hinata didn't believe a word about it! She has known those woods, ever since she could remember! How could there be such horrible things in there?

Hinata turned around to find a tall read haired man staring down at her. He kneeled down to her height.

"So what's your name kid?"-He said with an indecipherable look on his face.

"O-Otou-s-sama s-says I shouldn't t-talk to s-strangers…" - She said looking down and pressing her forefingers.

"For what I heard your otou-sama doesn't care much about you." – He said with the same look on his face.

That hit Hinata very hard. So hard that tears started falling down her cheeks and on to the floor.

"H-Hinata…"- She said as low as a whisper.

"Excuse me?" – The man said.

"M-My name…H-Hinata…" – She said raising her voice slightly.

"Nice to meet you Hinata, my name is Sasori, and I come here with a proposition for you."

"P-Proposition?"

"Yes."

"S-So what is it?" – She said with a confused look on her face, because nobody has ever made her a proposition before.

"I came here to propose for you wanted to run away from home."

"W-WHAT? NO!" – Hinata said stepping back stunned at what she heard.

"You've got nothing to lose. I know you better than you think. And don't worry about your sister, your otou-sama love's HER." – He said while standing up again.

"N-No…I'm not going… I-I don't care what you think Mr. Sasori, b-but I'm not going." – She said looking back down to the ground.

_No? NO? How can she possibly refuse?_ He thought to himself. Sasori's expression quickly vanished to be replaced by a terrifying look.

"What the fuck kid? I'm giving you the chance of a life time and your answer is no? NO?" – He said as he toke Hinata by the shoulders and shook her in the air like she was a plastic doll.

Hinata started crying non-stop. She was terrified of that man, until she heard a loud "TOC!" coming from behind Sasori. He started closing his eyes and fell to the ground on top of Hinata. The young Hyuuga quickly pulled him aside and looked back to find Neji with shovel in his hands. Thought the young Neji was very strong for his age, this shovel was about his height, but still very hard.

"Nii-san!" – Hinata yelled as she jumped on top of her beloved cousin.

"Hinata, are you ok?" – Neji said with a worried look on his face.

"H-Hum!" – Hinata nodded.

Suddenly out of nowhere Ino and Sasuke appeared running with Ino's father behind them.

"There she is otou-san!" – Ino said pointing over at Hinata, right before starting running towards her friend and jumping on top of her. - "Hinata! Where were you? What happened? Who's that guy? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"

"I-Ino-chan I'm fine, b-but I don't know him."- Hinata said looking over at Sasori.

"Grr that son of a…Ino, honey, go home and take your friends with you ok?" – Ino's father told his daughter but kept the so called "Sasori" under a close eye of watch, for he might have woken up any second.

"Hai, otou-san!" – Ino said taking Hinata by the hand. Sasuke that, up until now, was standing far from them watching decided to walk over.

"Hinata-san, are you ok?"- He asked her with a worried look on his face.

"S-Sasuke-kun! E-Erm…Y-Yes I'm fine, d-don't worry." – She quickly added while smiling at him sweetly. That caused Sasuke to blush slightly.

"Ok, that's good."

"Will you two love birds cut it out? My okaa-chan has to take a look at Hinata quickly, so we gotta hurry!" – Ino yelled stepping in between them causing them both to look at their feet blushing.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Neji also remembered being told afterwards that he had just caught one of the most dangerous rapists there was in town, who was also guilty of various homicides. But then again, Hinata wasn't 6 years old anymore, and she was with Sasuke.

"Well, its ok, I guess." – He said sighting, earning him a kiss on the cheek from Tenten as she whispered _"I'm proud of you."_ making him feel forced to at least smile for a second.

Hinata only giggled at her cousin's face and blush, while Sasuke daydreamed about how he and Hinata could be just like that… If only she loved him back…

"Come on, we better hurry up. Kakashi-sensei sent a lot of homework for us to do." – Hinata said smiling as though she regretted interrupting such a cute moment between her favorite couple.

"And add the multiple digits like so…And you're done!"-Hinata smiled to Sasuke whom she'd been teaching math all afternoon. Now Sasuke was one of the best students in Konoha High, but he liked to keep his grades down because Hinata, being on the honor board, would always volunteer to help him out with his homework and studies.

"I see… Well what if…" – Sasuke started but was interrupted by Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun" – she said giggling – "I already taught you everything about this subject don't worry, you'll do just fine."

Sasuke only chuckled.

"Want to go for a walk and grab something to eat? We could use the fresh air." – Hinata suggested.

"Sounds good to me, but what about your cousin and Tenten?"

Hinata blushed so hard that she turned into four types of red at the same time.

"T-T-They're a l-little b-b-b-b-b-busy…" – she said pressing her forefingers together.

Sasuke blushed himself.

"O-Oh, then we better hurry out."

"Y-Yeah." – Hinata said.

The second Hinata answered Sasuke; they heard a loud moan come from down the hall.

"Fast!" – was the last thing the young heiress said before she started running as fast as lightning towards the door.

Sasuke walked after her. He was calm until a thought came throw his mind. If Neji could make Tenten moan that loud, could he possibly make Hinata…? _No! What kind of thought was that?_

He screamed inside his head, not being able to get rid of that thought.

"_Sasuke-kun… I want it… I want it so badly…" – A sexy almost naked Hinata whispered to his ear._

_Grr, don't think about it! Don't think about it!_ He thought as he started bagging his knuckle against his forehead.

"_AH! Sasuke-kun! You're driving me insane! Ah!"_

That was the last thing that came throw Sasuke's mind as he started bleeding from his nose uncontrollably.

"Are you sure you're ok, Sasuke-kun?" – A worried Hinata asked him as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." – Sasuke answered as he held a tissue paper against his nose.-"I think it already stopped."

"I thought you knew my house well enough to avoid crashing into walls." – Hinata couldn't help but let out a giggle.


	4. Chapter 4 Milkshake

**Chapter 4!**

**Yay! :D I'm so sorry it toke so long, but i was so busy with school this week and i completly forgot about it! Onegai, forgive me!**

**Ok, i wont annoy you anymore, hit it Hahami!**

**Hahami: "Please review! Enjoy! ^-^-"**

**Yahoo! Here we go!**

Sasuke and Hinata were at their favorite cafe, both drinking a milkshake. Sasuke's was watermelon and Hinata's was cherry.

"Were do you wanna go now?" - Sasuke asked before taking another sip from his milkshake.

"Well, we can't go back to my place for at least another two houres..." - Hinata's face turned slightly red at that though, but she quickly shoved it away.

"Two houres? Seriously? Man that Neji can surely..." - He stoped himself right in time. - "Never mind."

Hinata looked down at her milkshake, blushed, trying to forget what Sasuke was just saying. That particular subject (*cough* ..sex.. *cough*) was NOT one of her favorites.

"What i-if we go back to your p-place?"- Hinata felt a little embareced sugesting to go to Sasuke's house, knowing very well what was going on in HER house.

"Yeah, good idea. But my nii-san is there..." - Sasuke hated to mention his brother, he almost hated his brother. He doesn't know why, maybe because Itachi was a prodigy? Because his parents cared more about the oldest, and brightest of their infants? Naww... Sasuke wasn't jealous! Of course not! He is Sasuke Uchiha! What does he care about that lame old brother of his?

"Itachi? I haven't seen him in a long time! How has he been doing?" - Hinata asked, for she just loved Itachi! He was always smiling and was very kind to her.

And there it was. Sasuke just felt his heart skip a beat. His ONLY love, was in love with his BROTHER! _'Could this day get any worse?' _Asked Sasuke to himself.

"How should I know?" - Sasuke asked coldly taking a sip from his milkshake.

"Oh sorry... Can we go to your p-place anyways?" - Hinata asked. She knew very well that Sasuke was jealous of his older brother. She also knew why. And she loved Sasuke so much, she just couldn't stand to see him suffer. So she started depending on him, when they were only kids, so he could feel loved and needed. When Hinata figured out that it had worked, and that Sasuke felt indeed needed and loved, she also discovered that she had fallen for him and now desperately depended on him.

"Sure." - Sasuke answered. He saw the fear and sadness in her eyes and heard it in her voice. That he could not forgive! He would never forgive himself if he EVER hurted Hinata. EVER.

"Yay." - She celebrated playfully, as an atempt to make the young Uchiha smile.

He chuckled.

"Cut it out Hinata." - He said getting up. - "C'mon let's go."

"My your home early. Weren't you supposed to be...oh." - Itachi walked in and stoped himself in the middle of his setence. - "Hinata! It's been a while." -He said smiling sweetly at the little girl, that opened his young brother heart.

"It sure has, Itachi-kun." - She said smiling sweetly back at him.

Sasuke that was coming in behind, locked the door, growling with anger.

"C'mon, give me a hug." - Itachi said playfully, opening his arms and steping forward.

Hinata immediatly jumped on him, hugging him and giggling. She then blushed slightly at the though of what she just did, but she didn't back up, no, she only hugged him tighter.

"Hehe, i can see you really DID miss me." - Itachi said chuckling at the girl's reaction. He than looked at his brother's furious face. He smirked. -" What is it Sasuke? Jealous much?"

His smirk only grew bigger when he heard Sasuke growl at him.

"C'mon Hinata!" - Sasuke said, walking up the stairs to his room, as in attempt to get away from Itachi.

"O-Oh, comming!" - Hinata answered getting out of Itachi's hug, and running up the stairs following Sasuke, but not before giving one last wave to Itachi.

She liked him. He's like the older brother, she never had. Well, him and Neji of course.

Sasuke reached his door and held it open for Hinata to pass.

"A-Arigatou." - She said trying to hide her blush, looking down.

Sasuke though she was mad at him for breaking hers and Itachi's precious momment. He only growled, his body filled with anger.

He closed the door loudly behind him.

**End of chapter 4! :D**

**I'll tell you on a little secret, next chapter holds a ****SURPRISE**** ;D So don't forget to read it!**

**Hahami: "Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review, ladies and gentleman! ^-^-**"


	5. Chapter 5 How we ended up, heh?

**CHAPTER 5 **

**Woo, i never thought I'd make it this far! :D But I'm glad I did!**

**Sorry I toke so long, but I have been working very hard lately and haven't had much inspiration for this story, BUT DON'T WORRY! :D BECAUSE I'M BACK!**

**Hahami: "Thank you for waiting, here is chapter 5. ^-^- Please review and criticize!"**

**YES! I LOVE CRITIQUES! BE SURE TO SEND ME LOTS OF THEM! :D**

**AND NOW…..Tadaaa! **

_"A-Arigatou." - She said trying to hide her blush, looking down._

_Sasuke though she was mad at him for breaking hers and Itachi's precious __moment__. He only growled, __his body filled with anger._

_He closed the door loudly behind him._

Hinata quickly turned around to see what had just happened, and found Sasuke leaning against the door looking down, with his hair hiding he's eyes.

She really didn't have time to prepare for what came next. It was like it happened in slow motion.

Sasuke, in a matter of seconds, jumped of the door and pushed Hinata onto his bed, making him fall on top of her, and immediately crashing their lips together.

Sasuke kissed her passionately, but Hinata was just too scared to kiss back, at first.

After a few seconds, she started closing her eyes, and Sasuke smiled when he felt those sweet little lips kiss him back.

The kiss only lasted a few more seconds, seeing that both were lacking air.

Sasuke put his hands on Hinata's sides, so that he wasn't keeping all of his weigh on that fragile little body that was beneath his.

"S-Sasuke-kun…why?" –Hinata asked looking him strait in the eyes.

"You're the only girl I can be around for more than 10 minutes… hell, 10 hours!" –He answered playfully. –"I love you ever since we first met Hinata…" –He said more serious than before.-"I love how you laugh…I love how your always thinking about others even if you don't know them…I love how you sing… I love everything about you."

Hinata couldn't believe it. Sasuke, one of her best friends, and lifelong love, just confessed that he loved her back. Using the most beautiful words she had ever heard.

"So..? Aren't you going to say anything?" –Sasuke asked blushing slightly. Curiosity was eating him from the inside out.

Hinata smiled gently at him, and at first Sasuke didn't get it.

She slowly lifted her head, and whispered to his ear.

"How come you always know what to say to make me happy?" –She whispered while smiling.-"How come you're the only that's able to do that?"

Sasuke felt his cheeks start to burn slightly and smiled.

He chuckled.

"Oh Miss Hinata, don't tell me that you've fallen for me too…" –He whispered playfully into her ear, making Hinata giggle.

She nodded.

"So you do know what this means, don't you?" –He asked.

"What?" –She asked curious to what he was going to say.

"You belong to me now. Got it?" –He whispered with his sexiest voice and hugging her.

Hinata blushed furiously but nodded.

"I don't know about that… "–She said playfully. - "If I'm yours… That means you belong to me too, ok? No cheating on me with those fangirls." – She couldn't help but let out a giggle after saying that.

"Deal." –He said after chuckling slightly.-"Same message goes to you though."

"Deal." – She nodded.

**15 YEARS LATER**

**At Konoha's top restaurant**

"I'm telling you…" –pause for hiccup.-"I was the one, to…" –pause for hiccup. - "Steal Sasuke's first kiss!" –A very drunk Sakura said.

"Yeah, yeah. Get her out of here boys." – Ino said signaling to the guards.

Sakura was dragged out of the bar as she continued to yell for the guards to let her go and that she was telling the truth to Ino.

"Good, she's gone." –A male voice said coming from behind Ino.

"She's pathetic." –She turned around. - "And you!" –She said pointing at her husband. – "Get back to the kitchen! The cooks need their chef's help!"

"Fine." –Chouji answered to his wife, sighing deeply. - "Don't I at least get a kiss for good luck?"

"Well… I don't know, you're a pretty great chef already, Chouji-kun…" – Ino answered playfully yet sexy.

Chouji started to give her the 'lost puppy dog' look.

"But, I guess ONE kiss can't hurt!"- Ino replied right before jumping onto her beloved husbands arms and kissing him passionately.

"EEEWWWW! That's gross okaa-san!" – A petit voice yelled out of nowhere.

Ino and Chouji both looked down to find a 4 year old little brown haired and blue eyed girl looking at them with a displeased look.

"Well you'll be doing that someday to some boy! So, HA!" –Ino yelled to her baby girl, playfully.

"Eeewww! No way, okaa-san! Never! It's too gross!" –She yelled back.

Chouji chuckled.

"I guess I better go back to work then." – He said putting Ino on the floor once again and walking away.

"Is not!" –Ino yelled crossing her arms.

"Is too!" –The little girl yelled back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Ino picked up the little girl and started tickling her.

"How about now, huh?"

"It's not, okaa-san! HAHAHA! IS NOT!" –The young girl replied trying to get her mother to stop.

"Yeah, that's what I though!"

**At the Hyuuga's mansion that now was property of Hinata Hyuuga**

"Neji, they're at it AGAIN!" –Tenten said running into the living room, and waving her arms hysterically to her fiancé.

"What? No way!" –Neji said lifting up his gaze from the TV to look at his fiancé.

"Yes way!" –Tenten replied running to Neji.

"But it would be the fifth time this week!" –Neji said to Tenten.

"I know! We gotta get outta here! FAST!"

'_AH! S-Sasuke-kun!'_

"LET'S GO!" –Neji yelled right before grabbing Tenten's hand and running at the speed of light out of the house bagging the door on the way out.

**Inside the bedroom**

"Ok there out!" –a half-naked Sasuke yelled. –"Now, show it to me!"~

"I don't know Sasuke-kun… are sure you're ready?" –Hinata said from inside of the bathroom playfully.

"Yeah, I'm sure! Quit staling!" – Sasuke yelled to his fiancé.

The door to the bathroom started to open slowly to reveal Hinata wearing a pink and extremely sexy and revealing baby doll.

She smiled at him.

Suddenly her smile grew bigger and she jumped on top of the bed on top of Sasuke.

"IT'S POSITIVE!" – Hinata yelled to her fiancé, filled with joy.

"SHOW IT TO ME!" –Sasuke yelled back.

Hinata toke out of her pocket a pregnancy test and showed it to Sasuke.

"Pink means 'No doubt on that, that's a baby on its way'!" –Hinata said reading the back of the box.

Sasuke lifted up his fiancé in the air and spun her around a couple of times, getting some laughter out of both of Hinata and him.

"I'm so happy Sasuke-kun!" – Hinata yelled after Sasuke put her down. - "We have to start picking a name, and close and schools, a-and..!" –Hinata started but was interrupted by Sasuke's lips covering hers.

She kissed him back and they staid like that for a few more seconds.

Sasuke was the one to break the kiss and rest his forehead against Hinata's forehead.

"Life's going great, ne Hinata?" –Sasuke asked while closing his eyes and smiling.

Hinata nods.

"And to think we were just best friends for so long… remember Sasuke-kun?" –She replied, smiling.

"Yeah I remember…"

"But…I guess there was always ONE person who knew we were perfect for each other" –Hinata said, smiling at the thought of her other best friend, Ino.

"Yeah… I remember once… I told her you and I were going to be best friends forever, when we were kids." –Sasuke said, remembering his past and smiling.

"What did she answer to that?"

"'Best friends forever…Or is it?'" –He said before chuckling and making Hinata giggling.

"I told you she was always right." –Hinata said smiling sweetly and pressing her lips against Sasuke's.

**THA END!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
